The Rich and The Shameless
by Justcallmezari
Summary: The Dark Lord sired a child. Maria Stark has a (not so secret) secret. When the Dark Lord returns, EVERYONE is thrown for a loop. Including a certain group of not so normal muggles and gods. And how exactly does a veela get caught up? Warnings within.
1. The beginning

A/N: So this is just a lil' somethin' that just popped into my head after reading to many dark!Harry Potter Fanfictions. I just recently read one where Tom Riddle is Harry Potter's real daddy so I decided to do a Xover with a bit of a twist. Enjoy :)

Disclaim Her: All characters that look/sound familiar belong to either J.K. Rowling or Marvel Inc. Sadly I don't own them, hell I don't even own the laptop I'm using .-.

Prologue:_ Long Live The Dark Heir!_

_July 3, 1989_

"My Lord!" a frantic Abraxas Malfoy tore through Riddle Manor, the stitch in his side forgotten as he feared his Lord's wrath. The fair-haired man burst into his Lords' study without invitation, "Maria is in labor my Lord! Walburga has taken watch over her in the medical wing, she fears your mistress will not survive the birth." The 40-something year old man dropped to his knees trembling, his tailored robes pooled around him while his forehead beamed with sweat as he dreaded the repercussions of disturbing his master.

Tom Marvolo Riddle shot up from his seat inhumanly fast. Mind racing with grim possibilities he spoke, "Lead me to her now!"

Now, don't confuse his actions for worry over his lovers' well-being. Tom was simply worried about his precious unborn heir perishing before he could accept his role as the Dark Heir.

Tom Riddle was a selfish man you see.

As the duo entered the medical ward, anguished cries filled their ears.

"Someone throw a silencing charm at the wench!" the self-proclaimed ward ordered. No more than a second later, all sounds coming from the woman in excruciating pain ceased and the Lord was able to formulate thoughts in his brilliant mind. '_Well the wench is most certainly not going to perish' _he looked over at the brown haired woman, her beautiful face contorted with pain looked healthy despite expression '_small wonder why Walburga graduated bottom of Slytherin house.'_

"Walburga, you dim-witted quim, Maria is fine! Abraxas make yourself useful and escort this poor excuse of a witch to my study, she shall be dealt with later." He gestured to the dark haired witch doing her best to hide her affronted expression behind a pitiful mask of humbleness.

As the couple left, Riddle approached the woman lying in the birthing bed. After taking a moment to brush imaginary pieces of lint off his impeccable custom tailored, forest green robes, he wandlessly lifted the silencing charm. "Now it would be in your best interests to cease you screaming, lest I remove the babe myself and kill you after." The six foot tall man made a show of inspecting his immaculate cuticles and turning his pale hands in an act of impassiveness.

"You wouldn't dare Riddle!"

And that is why he chose her. Not because she was the oh so prized trophy wife of muggle business mogul Howard Stark. No that wasn't even halfway close. It was because of the lack of fear she displayed while being held at wand point by the most feared and dangerous wizard of the 20th century. That and her beauty of course. What would such an esteemed man such as Tom Riddle be doing bedding an ugly dame?

The man chuckled with a considerable amount of humor, then made a swift crescendo into all out laughter, and that laughter turned high-pitched and maniacal within seconds.

The woman lying in the bed watched the spectacle before her, her suspicions confirmed '_he has completely lost it'. _

"What do you want of me Riddle," Maria began sounding tired and worn out, "I've already carried a child, which I had no wish of conceiving, for nine months. I've tortured countless people to keep my husband and parents safe, and now only my husband remains! You've taken nearly everything from me, what more possibly want!" the 24 year old woman was shaking in pain, grief and exhaustion. Her flushed cheeks were hollow and her usually pink stained lips were pale and chapped '_well if labor doesn't do me in, it sure as hell will be stress'_ she smiled bitterly at her dark thoughts.

"My son."

Maria's heart stopped and her blood ran cold.

"You can't have him."

"You have nerve woman, he is _my _son, and I_ will_ take him." The Dark Lord's voice adopted a familiar icy edge, underlying tones held a promise of pain should she dare defy him.

"_NO" _Maria's tone was resolute. She wasn't about to relinquish her hold on the most precious thing in her world. She would _not_ let the monster in front of her rip her world to shreds once again.

Then the pain slammed into her like thousands of bricks. Something that she would never be able to describe.

Maria screamed _loud._

"My Lord, with all due respect, Mrs. Stark is now fully dilated, the baby will be here any moment." Narcissa Black said as she entered the medical ward, her blond hair tied up in a impossibly tight bun on the back of her head. "Unless you wish to see one of your favorite places morphed into a bloody mess, I suggest you leave now." The 17 year olds voice held no room for argument.

Riddle gave a curt nod of his head and swiftly exited the small ward.

"Cissa," Maria gasped out, the word causing pain. Narcissa looked startled that the older woman had strength to speak.

"Yes Maria?"

"Don't, don't let him take my son. P-Please." Maria looked at the blond woman with such wounded brown eyes, Narcissa made her decision that instant,

"Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What will you name him?"

"Anthony Edward Stark."

"Well that's sure to piss the Dark Lord off." Narcissa chuckled slightly.

The newborn was held snugly against Maria's breast. Tufts of jet black hair with small sections of brown peeked through the periwinkle towel that he was wrapped comfortably in. Slowly his large eyes opened reveling the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes framed by thick, lengthy pitch black lashes.

"Just like his mother." The younger witch spoke while smoothing a crease in her deep plum robes. "With such powerful parents, he's destined to do great things."

"We have to leave." Maria stated while sitting up. Sometimes magic was just wonderful.

"Of course." Narcissa summoned some muggle clothing from Maria's wardrobe while said woman laid Anthony on the newly cleaned bed. She softly walked over to the bundle of clothing. Her beautiful but tired features contorted with confusion

"Only my stuff is here." Narcissa remained silent as the brown haired witch looks at her, realization smacked into her.

"You're not coming! But you have to, he'll kill you for letting me go!" Maria said in a horrified

"I'll be fine. I cannot leave Lucius behind. I love him, he loves me, I just cannot find it within myself to give that up, don't you understand?" Narcissa looked at Maria with pleading eyes. "I'll just say that you physically attacked me than hit me with a body-bind. He'll believe me, I am a talented liar after all." The blond witch chuckled humorlessly.

"Cissa are you… are you sure. I don't want to go home to find out that you've been brutally murdered." Maria looked at the woman who was robbed of her childhood, all because of her family who wanted her to be in the Dark Lords good graces.

"I'll be fine, just go." Narcissa moved over to the 24 year old who as now dressed in a cute summer dress and sandals, babe in her hands. The young witch placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Be good for your mother little one. Remember your Aunty Cissa and Uncle Lucy."

"I bet he's gonna love that one, _Lucy_, ha I like that one." Maria joked half-heartedly, trying to restore some type of normality to the situation.

"I'm going to miss you Maria." Narcissa spoke as Maria turned her back. The older witch had tears running freely down her cheeks. Without turning around she replied,

"I love you Cissa."

"I love you too."

Maria dissaperated.

Narcissa quickly cast a fair amount of charms and hexes on herself, disguising her magical signature, to make it seem as though she was beaten badly, she then took down the wards,

"Dobby!" The blond called quietly for her favorite house-elf. A small pop resounded throughout the sparsely furnished room.

"Yes mistress Black." The small creature bowed until his floppy ears touched the ground.

"Hit me with a full body-bind curse." Narcissa knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to tell to the difference between elf magic and Maria's magic as it was, for some unexplainable reason, remarkably similar.

"Yes Mistress." The young house-elf who was so eager to impress did what was asked of him.

Narcissa fell to the ground as the doors opened.

"**_WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" _**The Dark Lord raged violently his magic blistering upon Narcissa's pale skin, the bed exploded, mirroring the insane man's anger. "**_Finite incantantem!"_**

Narcissa rose from her place on the floor and brushed her robes off. With her head held high, she looked Riddle in the eye and willed the hateful expression that threatened to overcome her aristocratic features away. Instead she allowed a cruel snarl to mare her beautiful face'

"The bitch attacked me and hit me with a body-bind, and dissaperated through the wards, with the child!" The young witch evoked as much venom as she could and let hatred blaze in her eyes. '_Well it seems my hatred for him__** is**__ useful'_

Riddle's nostrils flared as he yanked up his sleeve and pressed his yew wand to his forearm. Within seconds all death eaters fled the room, forcing Narcissa into a cramped corner. She looked on with an obscene amount of horror,

**_"_****_Find me Maria Stark, NOW!"_**

A/N: Hey there! Here's a lil explanation on the date,

II'm tryin to make it a bit more current, so unfortunately Tony is gonna be 24 goin on 25 next chapter, and The avengers happened when he was 23. All fifth year Hogwarts students are 15 (ya know, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger etc…). I hope that clears up any confusion of answers any questions J

~Zari


	2. The Letter

A/N:Hey there! I just wanna thank all of those who have favorite and followed this story! You lovely people gave me the fuel to write some more! I have gotten some lovely critique from _Oceanbreeze7_ and I would just like to thank her for taking the time to read my fiction.

Disclaim Her: Me no own. Sufficient?

Chapter 2: The Letter

Sometimes Tony Stark liked to think that his life was at least _close _to normal. That the only things that were a bit off was the hunk of metal in his chest, keeping him alive, and the fact that he regularly donned a metal suit and blasted aliens back to the desolate, fucked up hole they crawled out of.

Okay, so maybe not normal at all.

_Rewind_

Tony Stark had a nasty habit of lying to himself, and others of course. He liked to say that his Mother was an innocent little doll that stood in the shadows while his father took a drastic turn for the worst.

Lie. As a matter of fact, Maria Stark never stood by idly while her husband went into an alcohol induced rage. She, literally, kicked, punched, spit and fought with everything she had to keep her son away from Howard.

Tony also liked to say that his father was Howard Stark, engineer, business mogul and founder of Stark Enterprises.

Lie. He knew that, _that man_, wasn't his father. His mother made sure of that.

::.**_flashback_**.::

_"__Anthony, come here love, Mommy has to talk to you." Maria Stark beckoned her 6 year old son to her side. She sat on his bed, he leg shaking in anticipation. _

_"__Okay Mommy!" Anthony Stark rushed to the bed and hopped up beside her. He felt extra safe when his Mother ran her tanned hands through his wavy hair. Snuggling against her soft white cotton shirt he asked "Wacha wanna talk about Ma_?"

_Maria looked at her son with a strange mix of nervousness and determination, "Look at me baby," she angled her sons head so she could see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "I'm not going to sugarcoat this love, because I know that if I so much as try to, I'll never say it. SO I'll just come right out with it."_

_Anthony sighed impatiently, his legs winging to and fro. HE was more interested in tinkering with his broken alarm clock then listen to his mother speak nonsense. Then she spoke,_

_"__Howard is not your father." The six year old looked at his mother blankly, his sponge like brain struggling to come to terms with the bomb his mother just dropped on him. _

_"__Wah?" Came his unintelligible response._

_"__Close your mouth dear. Now, as I was saying, Howard is not your father, and you are not normal. You're like me."_

_Anthony was confused. What did she mean by 'not normal'? He knew that other children couldn't build and tinker like he could, but at the same time, he knew his mother wasn't talking about that. Maybe…_

_"__Is this about last Sunday?" Anthony played with his fingers in a bout of nervousness as he remembered the darker day. When he was playing with his friend Rhodney in Central Park, their Frisbee got caught up in the tree. Rhodney began to cry, saying how his father got it for him for being good at his grandma's house. So Anthony, being the good friend he was, felt particularly empathetic. Next thing you know, the Frisbee untangled itself, and floated gracefully to the grass before to two younger boys' eyes._

_"__Yes, in a way it does." Anthony's mother spoke, breaking his reverie. He looked at her with eyes that seemed to scream "EXPLAIN PLEASE!" and she chuckled as he began to fidget._

_"__You're a wizard Anthony!"_

_::.__**end flashback**__.::_

Tony didn't like to think of the rest of that conversation. The surprisingly confusing explanation on magic theory and the demonstrations of magic well all just peachy, but then his mother began speaking of _him_. The armored avenger shivered involuntarily at the thought.

'Happy thoughts' he chastised himself as he prepared for the day. Slipping his black jeans on, his thought once again threatened to stray down a darker path.

'Self it is way to early for this shit' he berated himself.

Then he heard a tapping on his window.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, tap._

The brown haired man groaned and made his way to his closet, "J.A.R.V.I.S open a portion of my window."

"Yes sir" the crisp, slightly accented voice answered promptly.

A grey eagle owl flew gracefully into Tony's penthouse bedroom. Tony turned around and smiled recognizing the beautiful mammal as Magnificent. "Hey girl, watcha got for me?" The owl hooted somewhat sorrowfully and landed on Tony's shoulder. "Why ya' lookin at me like that?" the middle aged man asked curiously. He undid the plum colored ribbon attached to the owl's leg. As soon as his hand touched the letter, a shiver ran down his spine as a sense of foreboding overcame him. With trembling hands, he examined the crisp piece of parchment. The familiar Malfoy crest stared back at him. Carefully, he cracked the wax seal and the familiar 'pop' reached his ears. The parchment unrolled,

_Dear Anthony,_

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news lovely, but I must tell you now before our owls become monitored. He's back my dear. I'm so, so sorry! Lucius and I did everything in our power to stop his resurrection. I'm loath to admit that it may already be too late to hide! Just know that whatever happens, I love you Anthony, just as I love my own son, who has a few words to say himself_.

_Anthony, don't get yourself killed. Who's going to teach me how to drive then? Watch out for bald-headed psychopaths big bro._

_With much love,_

_Narcissa & __Draco_

Tony's heart stopped.

The world slowed to a halt.

"No no no no, this CANNOT be happening. He's dead, he was dead. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Tony inhaled through his teeth. His body shaking with anger. 'How could_ he_ be alive? _He_ shouldn't be alive! _He _killed his mother! He deserved to die.

A heavy flapping of wings caught Tony's attention. The semi-young man whipped around to see a huge owl swooping through the forgotten window. A crisp sheet of rolled up parchment clutched tightly in its claws. The mammoth of an owl dropped the parchment ungracefully onto his bed and made a swift exit.

Looking at the parchment warily, Tony inched towards the bed. He raised his hand over the slightly tan paper and ran it over its length, checking for harmful curses and jinxes. After he was satisfied, his nerves calmed slightly. Carefully, as though he was afraid the parchment would burst into flames (which he was) he unrolled the parchment, and his heart leaped into his throat.

_Anthony,_

_Glad tidings my son. It is now time for you to claim your spot in my precious inner circle now that the tramp you called your mother has been dealt with. I shall come for you in a week's time. Prepare, as I shall be testing you rather vigorously._

_You're Father_

_P.S: The Cruciatas Curse discriminates no _more_ than I do._

Tony did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed and cried.

"TONY? TONY!" Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor. Clint and a reluctant Loki banged on Tony's bedroom door. (Translation: Steve and Thor beat the living shit out of Tony's bedroom door while Bruce, Natasha and Clint screamed their lungs out and Loki couldn't give less of a fuck).

Finally the door crumbled (literally) at the hand of Steve and Thor. The sight before all of their eyes shocked them to the very core.

The unbreakable Iron Man sobbing, shaking and mumbling unintelligible words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki was interested to find out the reason as to why the Invincible Iron Man was so hysterical.

"Lady Natasha, there are several pieces of parchment on the floor beside him, I believe it would be in your best interests to read them, _aloud._" The mischief maker spoke with an icy cool tone.

::.:**_time skip five minutes_**:.::

So that's why.

"I don't see what the big deal is Stark. He is just very strict father. Why are you so distraught?" The god of lies muttered softly to himself. If only this situation were that easy. It was painfully blatant that there was something more than what meets the eye with the man in front of him if the letters were anything to go by.

By this time, Thor had moved Tony to the bed and Steve was sitting beside him, next to Thor, fussing much like a mother would do a sick child. Natasha and Clint were leaning calmly (or seemingly calm, one can never be too sure with those two), their faces remained an impassive masks. Bruce was carefully examining the two letters on the floor and Loki moved towards the bed like a tiger on the prowl.

Tony appeared to be submersed in a catatonic state, his chocolate brown eyes glazed over.

"Stark!" Loki barked uncharacteristically. Tony jumped a bit and pushed himself onto his elbows.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing? Tashalie, Hawk-ass, Brucie, Lo….WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! One minute I'm just putting on some jeans and…OH SHIT! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! That was real! Jesus Christ, you all saw the letters didn't you?

"Astute observation , now can you grant us all a boon and explain to us who Narcissa and Draco are. Oh, and an explanation on how in the hell Howard Stark is now alive wouldn't go amiss either.

The young-ish man sighed heavily and groaned as he began to sit up.

"Alright I owe you guys at least this. Even you Reindeer-Games. Pop a squat, you are all in for it now." The brown haired man chuckled with humorlessly.

"It all started July 3, 1989…"

A/N: Well then, I'm satisfied with this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, critique or just a simple "I like the story" If you can just drop a review, it would really make my day. Hmm, I'll make a deal... 10 reviews=faster update. Your choice. On a different note, I heard that the Loki has been confirmed for the next avengers where the team fights Thanos. I've also heard that the next Avengers is supposed to be about Ultron (The Avengers: Age of Ultron). If anyone knows something for sure, can you just drop me a pm? Thanks!

-Zari


	3. Of Explanations and Suprises

A/N: Hey there! I am so thrilled with the response that last chapter received! Honestly, I didn't expect ANY reviews, but you amazing people proved me wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I have worked very hard on it! **_ If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story let me know. Just know that I have never dealt with a beta before!_**

Disclaim Her: I don't own The Avengers, or any Marvel thingummies. Only the plot, and from what I hear, it's quite original.

Warning(s): None yet, but they will appear later.

Rating: M- for language, blood, gore, violence, torture, and maybe some citrus later on ;)

_Chapter 2 recap: The team finds Tony in a catatonic state and reads the letters from dear old dad and Narcissa. Tony is about to launch into his explanation._

"Alrighty, so it all began on June 30, 1982." Tony began theatrically, crossing his legs into an Indian position on his luxurious bed. The scarlet sheets beneath him rustled a bit. He felt a bit unnerved as the team, including Loki stared at him with rapt attention. "My mother had just graduated school,"

"High-school?" Clint questioned from his perch on the arm of Tony's reading chair (yes, contrary to popular belief, Iron Man reads), interrupting Tony a bit rudely.

"Not exactly, but I'll get there eventually, so shut it Hawk-ass. Anyway, as I was saying," Tony started again throwing a not so subtle glare at Clint, "My mom had just graduated school. Now it wasn't a normal school, not by far. It was a school for witches and wizards. Or well, I should say it IS a school for witches and wizards."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Do you really expect us to believe that there are such things as wizards and witches! Do you think we're slow?" Clint once again interrupted, but as Tony glanced around at the faces of his team mates, he saw that Clint's little tirade, mirrored everyone's thoughts. The 24 year old genius began to feel like the weight of the world was crushing him. He began to feel helpless, and he _hated_ feeling helpless.

"Look, I'm not expecting you too believe me, but if you wanna be an ass about it, just get the fuck out! You asked me to explain so I'm explaining! You've all seen crazy-ass aliens fly out of a huge black hole, into the fucking middle of Manhattan. You've seen, and know, and LIVE with two crazy-ass Norse god! So how in the ever-loving fuck, is tis too impossible for you to grasp, MY MOTHER WAS A WITCH! Loki does magic all the goddamn time, and he doesn't catch shit for it!" At this point, Tony had uncrossed his legs and looked ready to get up, march over to Clint, and beat the shit out of him.

"Tony, calm down, please." Steve pleaded. He reached over from the foot of Tony's bed and put his large hand on Tony's calf. "I can't speak for everyone," Steve began, glaring in Clint's general direction, "but I know that I definitely want to hear the whole story, I want to understand." Steve looked at Tony with pleading, cornflower, eyes.

"I won't start any more shit Tony, but this is just a lot, ya know? Obviously if there's a school for witches and wizards, there MUST be more than a few magical people running around." Clint half apologized, half justified himself.

"Stark, I would also like to hear this ever so intriguing story, do continue." Loki said sarcastically, but with an undertone of genuine curiosity. He shifted his weight, and leaned against the wall adjacent to the large bed, consequently, brushing against the fire place. Thor looked on curiously, he had ever heard of such beings on Midgard. He was just as confused as Clint.

Natasha and Bruce both looked at Tony carefully from their respective places at Tony's side, and at the foot of Tony's bed. Both observed the tiniest, unconscious protective movements Tony made as he fidgeted, playing with his hands.

"Alright, take three. ROLL FILM! So, my mom had just graduated Hogwarts, shut the fuck up Barton, and there was this really bad-ass serial killer, dark as fuck wizard. He disliked Muggleborns, people born to non-magical parents, also referred to as muggles. Because he despised muggleborns so much, he decided to kill them all, this philosophy pertained to muggles as well. My mother was a muggleborn, but she was smart as hell. She was brave, beautiful and powerful. The Dark Lord wanted her as his consort. He wanted her to bare his Heir. He kidnapped her as she was on her way to the Ministry to take the test to become an unspeakable. She was essentially stuck there, barring the fact that she was allowed out to shop and get the occasional bout of fresh air, under the condition that Narcissa go with her. Besides that she was treated horribly. She didn't want to have a child with him. She was already married to my father, and she, believe it or not, loved him for a short period of time."

"Why didn't Howard go looking for her?" Steve inquired curiously.

"The Dark Lord made her write letters to my father, saying that she was safe and just taking care of her elderly parents, whom the Dark Lord had already killed. Anyway, he basically raped her. Over and over again, until she was with child." Tony closed his eyes to block out the horrified look on his team-mates faces, even Loki looked sick to his stomach. "It took about a year for her to conceive. A year of hell. The product was me." _'Yup, that's right Tony, you're a rape baby! You weren't conceived out of love. Your mother suffered 6 years, on and off, so you could be brought into this miserable world. You're damned to hell! Merry motherfucking Christmas to me!'_

"With the help of Narcissa, my mother escaped, and she came home to Howard with me. He knew I wasn't his. So he took it out on mom. Without even hearing her out. To him, I was the no good bastard child, the ugly stain on his favorite dress shirt that couldn't be washed away. I was the fuck up, even when I crawled into his fucking workshop, at the age of THREE, with a fully completed circuit board, I wasn't good enough. Then she told me why he hated me, why I could do things that the other kids couldn't do. I mean, I always knew I was special, but I never knew I was THAT special!" Tony chuckled humorlessly. "Funny thing is, the wizarding world can't even know I exist. They would have a million dollar price on my head. But _he_ knows I'm alive and well, and who I am. And he won't stop until I take his mark and serve him. I swear, I just can't get a fucking break!"

Tony was close to tears now. His thoughts were running at a million miles per hour. '_What if they don't except me? What if they just look at me as a freak like Howard did?' _A voice in the back of his head worried. **_'Don't be foolish, they've accepted Loki and his chaotic as fuck magic, they'll accept you too.'_** Another voice from deep within his psyche retorted. _'But they don't even trust him!'_ Voice #1 argued **_'Under different reasons and circumstances, not because of his magic!'_** Voice #2 bit back. _'Great!'_ Tony thought despairingly, _'I'm arguing with myself.'_

"Stark," asked calmly, breaking everyone out of there contemplative states. Tony's head jerked toward the 6'2 god. "I believe I'm speaking for everyone when I say that we do not judge you based on your Mother's history, or magical blood. Each and every one of us has a past and you are no different." Loki stated surprisingly gently. He looked at Tony with soft eyes. "It seems we have more in common than I initially thought."

"Loki's right." Natasha spoke, regarding Loki's first statement. "No matter what, you're still Tony. This oh so shocking revelation isn't going to stop us from associating with you."

"Can't get rid of us that easy!" Clint chirped happily from his perch.

"I know, you fucking roaches." Tony joked. Steve huffed a laugh.

Thor spoke up, "Friend Tony, you said that your mother graduated in 1982, and conceived you in 1988. That would mean that you were born in 1989, so there is no possible way you are 40 years." The thunderer spoke with an absolute tone, looking quite pleased and sure of himself.

The team (including Loki) looked at Tony expectantly. "I do hate to say it, but my brother has a point." Loki spoke rancorously.

"Well, Aunt Narcissa placed some pretty powerful glamour's on me, so my appearance wouldn't arouse suspicion."

"Makes sense." Clint shrugged indifferently. "Can you take off the glamour?" the sandy haired man inquired eagerly.

"What the hell, just no flash photography please." Tony gave a winning smile and slowly moved a hand over the top of his head. "Fair warning, I do look a bit different."

The sight before Loki's eyes nearly knocked him flat on his ass. The Tony Stark in front of him still had the same clever chocolate brown eyes and 5'8 stature, but his dark brown hair had darkened to black, and his short fingers had elongated a bit, as they now looked like pianists fingers. This biggest change though, by far, was the fact that all of the smile lines and rows feet, were erased, giving him a youthful exterior.

"Like what ya see reindeer games?" Tony stated impishly as he caught Loki staring at him with impassive emerald eyes.

"Hardly." Loki itemized with a deceivingly dry tone.

Without warning, the fire place next to the mischief god, glowed green, and billowed outward. Unnatural flame licked at Loki's sneakers

With a rather loud _woosh_ a pale, platinum blond haired boy landed ungracefully onto the hard wood floor.

"Bro, you have got to get some sort of cushion here. I'm gonna break my ass one day!" The blond spoke, picking himself up and turning around. Natasha had her gun trained on the pale boy and Clint had an arrow notched in his bow, ready to release the tension. The rather tall boy raised both hands, "Ant, get your friends!"

"Guys, lower your weapons, this is Draco, my god brother. He's only here to check on me, although you _do_ pick the most opportune moments Cocoa." Tony tsked while Natasha slowly holstered her gun and Clint lowered his bow. "Clint, where the hell did you pull that thing out of?" Tony asked half seriously.

"My ass-crack." Clint replied in a conversational manor.

Draco dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you all." The young Malfoy gave his most winning smile, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

Bruce spoke up, "Bruce Banner, my pleasure." The scientist gave a rather tentative smile.

"Natasha Romanoff, and this is my asshole of a partner Clint Barton." Natasha nodded and gave a ghost of a smirk. Clint just bowed over dramatically.

"Loki Odinson, and this is my brother Thor Odinson." Loki damn there purred, gesturing to his brother.

"Wait, as in the Norse god? The Mischief Maker! Holy…! It is truly an honor!" Draco looked positively radiant as he beamed at Loki.

"Yes, like the Norse god." Loki gave a barely there smile, but It was a smile nonetheless. He was surprised that the child was enamored with him rather than his brother.

"Let us journey to the Kitchen. They haven't heard the story of Harry Potter yet!" Tony said ushering Draco towards the door.

"Really? I'm assuming they know of Maria though?" Draco looked at Tony, eyes seeking an answer.

"Yea, we just got through that. All emotional and shit, be happy you weren't there."

Draco mock gasped, "The great Tony Stark showing emotion, the world! It's ending!

"Shut the hell up Cocoa." Tony laughed, deliberately using the hated nickname.

"I have taken the name and made it my own, come at me bro!"

Steve just shook his head.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again thank-you for the reviews, follows and favorites. And to the one person who followed and favorite me as an author, huge thank you to you as well. If you wan't to see something next chapter, or simply have an idea or something let me know. I appreciate all criticsm, complements, ideas, everything! Your reviews mean a lot to me. Just remember the more reviews the faster the update.

**Clarification on the time line**

**1) Maria graduated Hogwarts at age 17 on June 30, 1982, she was kidnapped shortly after.**

**2) From 1982-1989 she was held captive and tortured. During this time she was allowed to meet up with Howard for very brief times. They maybe had sex a couple of times, but don't think that Howard was all like "I was faithful!" he had a side hoe.**

**3) 1989 Tony was born**

**4) This chapter takes place July 12,2013**

_Next chapter:_ Explanation on The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, Journey to the Manor, somebody becomes Yoda and somebody becomes Luke Skywalker. Inheritances and behind the goodguy façade.


	4. The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die

A/N: Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, I know it was really boring and I do apologize… but no story is complete without at least one filler chapter :/ Hopefully you all find this chapter more interesting!

Disclaim Her: As much as I would like to, I don't own Marvel Comics or any part of the Harry Potter franchise. *sinks into a depression* Nor do I own Staples or Wonka.

Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, torture, slash, and incredibly foul language. Possible OOCness as well. I try to keep it to the bare minimum, my deepest apologies :/

Rating: M (for reasons above)

Pairing(s): Tony/Loki (later on), possibly some others.

_Chapter 3 summary: Tony explains his mother's past to The Avengers & Loki. Draco makes a surprise appearance._

0o0o0o0

"So, did you explain the whole Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass to your…um…friends?" Draco asked Tony tentatively. He shifted uncomfortably under Natasha's and Thor's intensive stare. Nervously, he twiddled his thumbs, and then began to mentally berate himself, _'Malfoy's do NOT twiddle their thumbs!'_

"Nope, but I was getting there." Tony sighed as he caught Thor and Natasha glaring holes into the side of Draco's head. "Can you both stop trying to make my little brother's head explode? I can tell you right now I tried, it doesn't work." The 24 year old jested well naturedly, but an underlying tone of seriousness colored his words. He took his seat at the head of the conference table in the Stark Industries Grand Conference room that was placed on the 130 floor (at Pepper's insistence because "every good valuable company has one" and Draco's "It's true, Malfoy Enterprises has one too."), only one away from the team's communal floor. He leaned back in the expensive leather chair and gazed at Thor and Natasha with a slightly impatient expression.

"Well pardon me Mr. Stark but a fifteen year old just tumbled out of your fireplace with less grace than a hippo pole dancing, so I thing I have acquired the right to stare all I want." Natasha spoke with mock formality, gaze never leaving the handsome boy sitting on her right side.

"I must agree with Lady Natasha, he walked out of a fireplace unharmed, he has piqued my interest." Unlike Natasha, Thor spoke earnestly, as he was genuinely curious. He sat across from Natasha,in the second seat Tony's left side. His arms crossed, and it looks as if his red and white plaid sleeves were 3.5 seconds away from ripping open due to maximum muscle capacity. Natasha just "hmph"ed and snorted elegantly.

"Look, I'm not saying that it isn't a bit freaky that a 15 year old just hopped out of a fireplace that no one even knew existed in Tony's room and is referring to said man as 'Big Brother', but I think we should hear about this um… Special Boy." Steve said hesitantly, ooking around at his teammates from his place in the first seat on the Tony's left.

"Rodgers has a point. Stark, speak." Loki spoke from his place next to Thor. He leaned back and laced his perfectly manicured pale fingers together, raising an impeccably plucked eyebrow at anyone who dared to object, namely Clint.

"Alright, alright." Tony spoke tiredly as he leaned back even further. "Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived is the prophesized destroyer of the Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as my bastard father. He is known as the Boy-With-Too-Many-Fucking-Hyphens-In-His-Name because on October 31, 2000, the Dark Lord entered his home, murdered his parents, James and Lily Potter and then attempted to murder him. Problem was, the killing curse rebounded, consequently 'killing' Voldemort. Everyone celebrated and basically made a Harry a beacon of the 'Light' as he is the only person EVER to survive _Avada Kedavra_, or the killing curse. Of course I threw the wildest Post-Halloween party known to man, an amazing thing to accomplish at the age of 11. Okay, so maybe it wasn't 'wild' but I was pretty popular in school from then on. Maybe it had to do with the copious amount of alcohol available to underage children, but whatever, getting of track. He supposed to kill my father. So yeah." Tony finished spectacularly. Clint was sitting back looking impressed.

"How old was this kid?" Clint asked suddenly.

"One." Draco answered in place of Tony.

"Hot damn, I want what he has." Clint announced grinning foolishly.

"Technically, the child did nothing. If this wizarding world is putting all their stock into a 15 year old child, based on a prophesy given by a phony oracle, they are beyond foolish." Loki said sitting forward, brows creased with thought, and expression the exact opposite of Clint.

"You're telling me." Draco said, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing the tension out of his muscles. "My father works with the incompetent fools they call ministry officials, and I've met each and every one. The ministry is so damn corrupt, the newspaper reports bullshit stories, and you can't trust ANYONE. It's just a mad scramble for money and power. They feed the public a bunch of lies, 'There's no way He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back' or even better 'the supposed Death Eater raids are staged by the ministry to keep aurors on their toes.'" Draco's voice lowered with every sentence, by the time he was finished, it was no more than a vicious growl.

"Innocent are being tortured and killed every god forsaken day, mugges and magical. No one is safe. Not even Death Eaters." Tony added looking at Draco with an odd expression, but unreadable eyes. "The safest place in magical Britain is also compromised, as they have already had a spy placed among the staff. Potter almost died last year." The 24 year olds eyes were trained on the glossy mahogany table. His expression one of unadulterated malice.

Loki found himself drawn to the younger man's anger. Obviously he was mad at someone other than the petty little spy. '_Perhaps himself. I wonder…"_

"Stark, do you have any magical training?" Loki found himself asking before he could stop.

"Huh?" Tony replied intelligently, chocolate brown eyes meeting a pair of shockingly green orbs.

"I asked'" Loki began condescendingly, "do you have any prior magical training or coaching?"

"Um..no. I just kind of go with the flow and just do what feels right. Usually I think about exactly what I want to happen and the magic just…bends to my will." He finished looking at Loki, and shrugging his shoulders.

_'Well he certainly is powerful enough, and has a somewhat firm grip on his core…obviously he wants to do more in this twisted parody of a war…'_

"Be in the training room at 7:30 tomorrow, we have much work to do. Wear loose clothing." Loki began to stand before his dramatic exit was cut short.

"Hate to burst your dramatic little bubble Rock of Ages, but we have to set out to the Manor." Tony stated mock apologetically, eyes glittering with a bit of humor at Loki's deceptively cool expression.

"And pray tell, what Manor you are referring to. I don't recall you ever mentioning one, and I do pride myself on my memory." Loki's right eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance at having his exit ruined.

"Malfoy Manner. Next to Hogwarts it's the safest and most secure magical dwelling in all of Europe. It would be in everyone's best interest to re-locate there as the Dark Lord knows who resides here and your erratic schedules. Plus, you all can become well versed in wizarding history and more important magical theory, which believe it or not can aid you a great deal. Who knows, you all could probably even start some basic potions work…that's if Severus lets you of course." Draco finished looking pensive.

"What do mean he knows us all and our 'schedules'?" Natasha looked positively murderous. The thought that someone was watching their every move and keeping tabs on them all, including Clint and herself scared her more than anything else. _'Are we prepared to face an enemy with capabilities this great?' _Clint rubbed the small of her back soothingly. As he met her gaze, she could tell he had the same exact thought.

"Exactly what I said. He knows who you are and what you do most of the time. He probably even has a loose idea of what you all are capable of. I know this might not sound like a big deal to you Mr's. Odinson, but don't underestimate his power. He is a very formidable opponent." Draco finished, meeting Thor's icy blue eyes.

"So he could be watching us right now?" Tony spoke up, leaning forward with rapt attention.

"Like I said, do not underestimate him."

"I fear his is right Brother." Thor said looking at Loki and capturing his little brother's gaze. "I have never heard of a single curse that can kill in an instant. Let alone watch you without your knowledge." Loki remained silent.

"Neither have I. I'm guessing we should go pack our things?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, um, that would be cool." Tony said in mild surprise. '_Where's a Staples button when ya' need one?'_

0o0o0o0o

"Everyone here?" Draco asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. After Thor and Steve running back and forth after forgetting little insignificant things "oh darn I forgot my toothpaste!" and "my polishing rag!" (Cue Loki facepalm).

A chorus of "Yes", "Yep", and "Can we just get the fuck out of here" resounded throughout the rather large living room.

"Alright then." Draco pulled a box of Nerds out of his jeans pocket. "Everyone, place a finger on the box."

"What the fuck is that gonna do?" Clint stated incredulously, voicing everyone else's (barring Tony's) thoughts.

"Just do what he asks Hawk-Ass, we don't have time for this shit. He could come at any minute, and J.A.R.V.I.S. wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. Just put your fucking finger on the fucking box." Tony spoke with no small amount of annoyance.

Draco waited until he counted seven fingers on the box of muggle candy (minus his own hand holding it) and whispered _"nike"._

The team felt a simultaneous jerk from their navels' towards the box the candy, and with a flash they were gone.

0o0o0o0o

"Draco, why in the seven circles of Hell are there muggles in the entrance hall?" Lucius growled venomously at his only son and heir. The Avengers, even Loki, were startled by the voice, even more so at the tone the man, who was obviously Draco's father, spoke to his son. Thor, right along with Steve opened his mouth, ready to defend the boy who was still trying to gather himself off of the floor, but Loki grabbed their arms tightly.

"Father, it's Anthony and his family." Draco spoke quickly, fear showing itself in his steel grey eyes.

"You should have sent an owl in advance. Mimpsy!" Lucius summoned a house-elf. The creature bowed so low, its floppy ears touched the spotless floor.

"Yes Master Malfoy."

"Take their luggage to Draco's wing, if he's going to bring guests, then they should reside with him. Don't you agree Draco?" Lucius gave an icy smile.

"Of course sir, it is of little matter." Draco spoke with an unmistakable air of arrogance, his entire posture changing. But his eyes reflected a deep sadness that one could have mistaken for a longing for his father's attention. _'This is not him, I want my father back.'_

Lucius gave a curt nod of his head, long platinum hair swaying softly. He spun on his heel and walked away, shoes clicking softly on the spotless marble flooring in his wake.

"What's up with Uncle Lucy?" Tony asked. By now, the team (and Loki) had made their way to their feet.

The blond teen had his head turned in the direction his father had exited. Without a second thought Draco voiced the one thought on his mind, "This is not him, I want my father back." He jerked his head around sharply with a horrified expression. Taking a deep breath and a fraction of a moment to compose himself, "Come on, I'll show to my wing, or the West Wing if you want to get technical."

"'Closer to that inheritance than you think Cocoa." Tony said in a sing song voice as he fell in step with the teen. The engineer took in the sight before him with great appreciation. Yes, it was true. Malfoy Manor didn't feel much like a home at all, but it sure was amazing to look at. The walls were done in a soft crème, accented by gold trimmings here and there in the shape of blooming roses along the wall. A golden rose caught his attention as he saw it curl around a painting of a beautiful little girl with auburn hair gazing lovingly at an extraordinary assortment flowers. She sat on a stone bench in the middle of an extravagant garden filled with hydrangeas, honeysuckle, bougainvillea, azaleas, pine-cone gingers, plumbago, plumeria, paradise Poinciana, and a beautiful vine of lavender colored wisteria wrapped around a dark Elder tree. The little girl waved and reached out, the rose curled around her wrist and she giggled softly. Tony heard his team-mates gasp softly at the sight before them.

"My mother did the enchantments herself." Draco said proudly after taking a moment to admire the painting.

"But…it's…moving!" Steve said in amazement.

"Welcome to the wizarding world Steve." Tony said chuckling.

The group began walking again, walking up a large and very wide marble stair case.

"I think your right." Draco said lowly so only Tony could hear.

"Right about what?" Tony said with more than a little confusion.

"My inheritance." His eyes fluttered.

"Draco!?" Tony said loudly, drawing the team's attention.

And with that, Draco Malfoy fell down a flight of stairs.

A/N: Hey there! I hope you all liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! And I do read and replyJ. Points to anyone who can figure out why I picked 'Nike' as the portkey password, or guess Draco's inheritance. Or why Lucius is acting like he's acting. Hum, if you're curious about the inheritance I'll give you a hint on why he's getting it now.

Yungian Psychology, the Human Shadow.

Sorry for any mistakes :/

Muah!

-Zari


	5. Of Veela's and Mind Control

A/N: Hey there! I apologize for the lateness but life has just been getting pretty hectic, consequently demanding my time and presence. I will try to keep my every Wednesday update schedule, but sometimes, I may be a bit late. Sorry in advance. Thank you to all the people who followed and fave'd, huge hugs to you lovely beings. You each gave me the fuel to write.

Disclaim Her: I like to write in funny fonts.

Warning(s) for this chapter: Blood, language, mentions of child abuse.

Pairing(s): For this chapter? Some pre-Frostiron, some Clintasha, and maybe some…hm…not yet.

_Chapter five recap: The Avengers are introduced to the wizarding world, Lucius acts very weird, Tony is confused, and Draco takes an epic spill._

Chapter Five

Blood. Blood everywhere.

"OH GOD! DRAY!" Tony barreled down the stone stairs, watching in horror as his god-brother's lifeless body tumbled downwards, gaining speed.

Then, it just stopped.

"Wah?" Tony breathed out as he finally reached Draco's side. The older male's brown eyes scanned the younger man's pale face. "How in the hell…?"

"Magic Stark, I'm sure you're familiar with it. You are a wizard are you not?" Tony looked up the stairs and his eyes drank in the sight of his concerned and slightly horrified teammates. Steve braced the railing with a strong hand and Thor looked slightly green. Despite all their years of training, Clint and Natasha looked concerned and thoughtful. Bruce, (not so) surprisingly, was making his way towards Draco and Tony. His hand on his messenger bag that also served as an emergency first-aid kit. Then Tony's eyes wandered to Loki. The mischief god raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, his posture screaming disapproval and condescendence. "Yes?" Loki made his way down two of the impossibly shiny stairs, "You are a wizard, sired from a very powerful sorcerer, and yet you run after the boy as though you could somehow thwart gravity. You going to be much more difficult than I originally thought." Loki shook his head and tsk-ed.

Tony looked at the god with narrowed eyes, but knew he was right. It was an incredible folly on his part to run after Draco than casting a simple _Aresto Momentum_ or a _Corpus Immobilus,_ 'Damn Tony, you sure know how to be a fuck up.'

"Whatever, we can talk about me being a dumbass later, let's just get Dray up to his room."

Then it hit him.

"Tony, we don't even know…" Steve began looking a bit unsure of himself.

"…where the hell we're going." Tony finished looking at Steve, who just blushed nonsensically.

"Yeah..." The captain replied spectacularly, shifting his feet. "Maybe if we call one of those creature things, it'll tell us?" It was more of a question than a statement, but it was still helpful.

"So it's true, the good captain has brawn and brains. MIMPSY!" Tony called, thinking of the first house-elf he saw at Malfoy Manor. A sharp crack pierced through the momentary silence resounded around the larger than life staircase, stretching all the distance to the foyer.

"Yes Master Stark, Mimpsy is here." The ragtag creature bowed so low, her floppy ears folded onto the stone. She was clad I nothing but a rather sad looking dingy pillowcase.

"Can you lead us to Draco's personal quarters?" Tony asked politely, knowing that even if he were to lose all polite mannerisms the house-elf would still obey him without fault.

"Of course, Mimpsy will helping yous al…" The creature trailed off as she caught sight of the younger Malfoy sprawled out ungracefully on the cold stone. "Master Draco, what happen to yous!" Mimpsy looked absolutely distraught at the sight of her other Master unconscious. "Master Lucius…" The elf's voice held a curious tone, as though she was being…protective of Draco against his Father.

"Don't tell Lucius!" Steve spoke quickly and frantically. He didn't particularly care for another meeting with the elder aristocrat.

"Nos! Mimpsy knows! Master Lucius has been actings funny. He yells and screams at Master Draco, and Mistress Narcissa all the time now that…" Mimpsy looks positvley horrified that she had let so much information slip. "Oh nos, you must forget what Mimpsy telling you! Yous never her it. E-EVER." Her squeaky little voice cracked with fear.

"Mimpsy, we will not tell a soul of what information you have divulged, I give you my word. But it is imperative that Young Draco is taken to his chambers immediately, lest Lucius see his son in such a state." Loki spoke with a fluid voice that rolled down Tony's shoulders with impossible warmth and promise, despite his volume being no louder than that of a whisper.

"Of course follow mes." Mimpsy still looked a bit ratted, but Loki's little pep had done the trick to get her to calm a considerable amount. She turned on her heel and began ascending the stairs.

"_Mobilus Corpus." _Tony whispered, his focus on his god-brother. Draco's body rose and began to float up the stairs, right behind Mimpsy. The armored avenger paid no mind to the astonished looks he received (especially from Bruce, who had begun treating Draco's minor bruises), and began climbing the large staircase to the next floor.

* * *

"Mimpsy, I need you tell me everything about Lucius acting strangely, you can do that right?" Tony's voice held a hopeful tone. He was seated in Draco's personal sitting room, on a grey leather sofa. Beside him sat Loki and Natasha (hey, you never know when you're going to have to manipulate the crap out of a situation). The fire crackled merrily in the hearth, giving the room, which was painted a deep green, a homey feeling. The house-elf's feet dangled a bit, barely touching the plush black Persian rug beneath her feet. Her posture screamed discomfort, whether it be from being (damn there) interrogated by strangers, or from sitting on her Master's furniture.

"Master Lucius say 'What goes on in this house, stays in this house and between the inhabitants' he makes Mimpsy and Blifty and Josie and Fras swear to never talk about it." Mimpsy looked at trio with wide eyes and she spread her hands in a surprisingly human gesture, as though she genuinely wished to answer the question.

A different tactic then.

"Mimpsy, you care greatly for your Masters and Mistress, no?" Loki asked, his tone as slippery as ever. He shifted his weight a bit, and crossed his legs. Gently he placed his left elbow on the armrest.

"Yes! Of courses!" The elf looked highly offended at such a question.

"Well, you see Lucius could be danger to the welfare of Narcissa and Draco, so it is of the most utmost importance that we know what he's doing, how long it's been going on and if possible, how it started." Natasha's tone was gentle and warm. _'Heh, good cop, bad cop. Or a pretty twisted version anyway.'_

_"_What! Oh noes! Of courses I tells you! Master Lucius say mean things to Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco. Then, sometimes he hits Master Draco, with his fist and cane and brandy bottles. And when Mistress Narcissa comes to save Master Draco, Master Lucius hits her, _hard._ And she doesn't get up. And Master Draco cries over Mistress Narcissa. Then, Master Lucius say 'Draco, you must take the mark of our Lord' and Master Draco say 'NO' and Master Lucius say '_Crucio_' and Master Draco scream, loud. He wakes up all the house elf. And now Master Lucius say _Crucio_ all the time now, to Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco. But Master Lucius isn't like that. No no! Master Lucius nice and giving. But then his eyes go glossy and they look like somebody put flobberworm paste on them. One day Master Lucius say 'STOP! Leave my family' and no one was there, Mimpsy think he's go crazy." Mimpsy nodded to herself, and looked at the trio expectantly.

Tony sat in stunned silence. His hands shook slightly and his mind was fixated on one thing only _'He's being Imperio'd and Draco knows it…but by whom? Don't tell me…'_

_"_He's right. It's not Lucius." Tony looked at both Loki and Natasha with an urgent expression. "Mimpsy thank you so much. You are dismissed, but please do not mention this conversation to _anyone._" The brown haired male said eyes still on the two people in front of him.

"Of courses Master Tony!" and with a pop Mimpsy disappeared.

"What do you mean it's not Lucius? Mimpsy clearly said that he hits his wife and kid and says Crucio to them whatever that means." Natasha spoke as if saying "Really, are you stupid?" with a bit of uncertainty towards the end.

"I must agree with Mr. Stark. From what information Mimpsy provided about Lucius's appearance, I have deduced that he is indeed under some sort of control. Mind and body, against his will. One does not simply turn from a loving father to a malevolent tyrant in the span of 24 hours." Loki spoke quietly, eyes far away, gazing at some unseen tragedy.

"Um hey. Draco's awake now…"

"What! Yess, finally! Thanks Brucie Boy, you're the best!" Tony jumped up ready to burst out of the door.

"Wait! Before you go rile him up and make it impossible for me to ask you some very serious questions, I need to speak with you." Bruce spoke a bit louder, putting his hand up, and letting the door close.

"But I've already had enough serious today with Red and Grumpy! Ughhh your no fun!" Tony huffed when he say Bruce's unrelenting expression. He plopped down in the spot where Mimpsy was seated prior, and caught Loki's incredulous expression and Natasha glare.

"What is this inheritance of his?" Bruce asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, doing a decent impression of a serious parent.

"Aw damn, guess I forgot to mention that." Tony scratched the back of his head sheepishly. With a glance at the no-nonsense expressions on Loki, Natasha's, and Bruce's faces he quickly raised his hands in the universal sign of peace. "All right, all right, all right! Draco is a veela." At the blank faces he sighed, "a veela is a magical creature. They are known for their pale skin, pale blond hair, grey eyes and extreme beauty. They can release a pheromone known as 'allure' uncontrollably before they find their mate. After they find their mate, they are then able to turn it on and turn it off. Male veela are extremely rare and protected. If you hinder their courting of their mate or harm, threaten or endanger their mate in anyway, they legally have the right to kill you. Just a friendly little heads up."

"So why is he going through the inheritance now? And what does it entail?" Bruce asked going into full doctor mode.

"I know you've heard of Yungian psychology, but for those of you who haven't, Dr. Yung pinpointed something that wizards have known since the beginning of time. Everyone has a shadow. If you're a big guy tough guy, then you have a golden shadow, full off kindness and goodness and amazingness. If your always polite, courteous and overall a perfect role model, then you have a dark shadow filled with hatred and unadulterated malice. When you learn to incorporate the shadow with your true personality, then you have reached adulthood. My newly developed theory is that because of Lucius' erratic, violent behavior, Draco has been forced to grow up and become the face of the Malfoy family, the patriarch if you will. He has been forced to incorporate his childish arrogance, thirst for acceptance, and anger induced outbursts with his general personality, gaining maturity and personal growth. As for the changes, expect mood swings, extreme violent out bursts, fainting spells, hot and cold flashes, shakes, vomiting, diarrhea, dizziness, nausea, and anxiousness."

"Well if that didn't sound like a Lyrica commercial." Bruce commented dryly.

"I suggest we tell Mr. Malfoy that we know. So he doesn't feel betrayed or anything." Natasha said helpfully.

"I suppose so. Let us go see how he is faring, shall we? Loki said standing abrubtly.

"Seconded." Tony agreed, standing and stretching slightly, looking several years older than his age.

"Alrighty then."

A/N: Alrighty then! Was it terrible, bad, fair, okay, good, great, amazing, sexy? Let me know! Hope the explanation wasn't too confusing. And I'm really sorry for the shortness! Let me know what YOU wanna see next chapter

Love you all, and sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

-Zari


	6. But a Brilliant Shade of Grey

A/N: Hey there! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long period of time! I know that if I were you I would be pretty pissed... Anyway, my muse abandoned me and writers block paid homage to my plot bunny infested mind so I was pretty much out of it for a week. Then three 2,000 word book reports and four persuasive essays later, I realized I had a social studies project and a week worth of math homework to do :/

Anyway, enough excuses! I hope you enjoyed last chapter and enjoy this one, your continued support is greatly appreciated! :)

Disclaim Her: As much as I admire her brilliant mind, I am not and never will be J.K Rowling. Therefore, as much I wish I could, I will sadly never own the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 5 summary: _Tony, Natasha, and Loki get a bit of insight on Lucius' new behavior and the impacts it has on Draco and Narcissa. A wild Bruce appears and explanations on the inheritance are given. _

Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, a bit of pre-slash, blood, unflattering bodily fluids, and mentions of abuse and self hatred.

Rating: M

* * *

_Chapter 6: But a brilliant shade of grey_

"Draco, I need you to tell us everything." Tony asked the blond in an un characteristically serious manner. His brown eyes were hard but they held an underlying texture of warmth that Draco took solace in. He had had enough of cold and expressionless masks. Truth be told, he had no idea where his god brother was talking about, no matter how hard he wracked his brain. Obviously, he had taken longer than he thought as Tony grabbed his bare shoulder and let out a huff of annoyance.

"Tony, I have no idea what in the hell your talking about." Draco said, sincerity and genuine confusion coloring his voice. He fiddled with the white cotton sheets that covered only half of his bare chest and fidgeted under the scrutiny of the six pairs of eyes. He took a quick glance around and felt slightly assured by the fact that he was in his own rooms rather than the medical wing. Anyone would be able to find the rag-tag group there.

"It's about...your father." Natasha said uncertain, as though she was afraid he would start trashing around and foaming at the mouth. In all honesty he might have put up a good fight and began insulting the hell out of her, but something stopped him. It wasn't the fact that she was one of Tony's friend or the fact that he knew that she could think of at least six ways to kill him with a plastic straw. It was the look in her eyes that told him that she already knew, and wanted conformation. In fact, he could see it in all of their eyes. He saw concern and a little light that practically screamed _'I know what you have been so desperately trying to hide'_. But the light held no hint of malice or amusement. It held something far more interesting, and confusing. It held _understanding_.

"Who told you? The Malfoy Heir breathed out before he could stop himself. His curiosity out weighing his anger and confusion.

"It was Mimpsy." Loki answered after a moments silence. Draco noticed the way the god looked at Tony, as if silently (and maybe unconsciously) asking '_did I say the right thing?' _Tony gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head as if granting approval unconsciously. _'How curious...'_ Draco couldn't help but think, a bit miffed by his god brothers odd interaction with the chaos god.

"Alright then. I guess I'll start with the very beginning, all that is relevant I mean." Draco said with a touch of arrogance, hoping that Tony, or the ever perceptive spies wouldn't call him out on it.

They didn't.

"You might want to take a seat, this isn't exactly the shortest of tales I'm going all the way back to October."

The Avengers took their respective seats, all except for Tony, who had seated himself beside the changing vela. Loki and Natasha sat next to each other on a black leather love seat that was conjured by the grand sorcerer himself. He conjured a few chairs at Thor and Clint's befuddled expressions. Bruce and Steve joined the other two men as they sat on comfortable mahogany chairs with scarlet cushions. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable with all four chairs in a uniform row, right next to the imposing pair on the black love seat. He didn't think that al of that could fit on the right side of his bed. Loki waved his hand in a lazy manner and the hearth, that was dying slowly, roared and crackled to life. Masking his surprise and amazement behind a carefully constructed mask, he decided it would be a good time to just get the interrogation of sorts over with.

"This past year at school, the headmaster, Dumbledore, thought it would be an absolutely grand idea to host an event called the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament hasn't been held in three centuries do the copious amounts of life threating injuries, permanent physical and psychological damage, and gruesome, ugly deaths. Why he wanted to start it back up is beyond me...well actually it's not, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, the rule is that wizards and witches under the age of 17 cannot participate and each student must represent their respective school. The schools invited to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament were Durmstrang and Beaxbatons. Everything went surprisingly well. The schools arrived, we got to know both Durmstrang and Beaxbatons students. I got a bit close with Fleur Delecour and I received a lot of information on vela that I couldn't have even hoped to have obtained from a book. Well, that didn't last long. See, the precaution taken towards students underage submitting their name to the goblet of fire was an age ring, set by the headmaster. Because the headmaster was the one to place it, everyone's worries were quelled and they were _soooo_ sure that nobody under the age of 17 could enter. They weren't exactly wrong, but they weren't exactly right. The night of the drawing, everyone was so exited. Who would be the Hogwarts champion? From Durmstrang, the champion was Viktor Krum, from Beaxbatons, the champion was Fleur Delecour, and the champion from Hogwarts was a seventh year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Then the goblet spit out a fourth paper. Harry Potter's paper.

"Now I'm going to skip over the first two tasks and skip to the end. The third task required each champion to go through a maze full of all sorts of nasty and life threatening things of course.. In the center of the maze was the Triwizard Cup. Potter and Diggory reached the cup and grabbed on to it together. The way it was supposed to work was to transport the winner out of the maze and in front of the crowd. Only the cup was a portkey, straight to The Dark Lord. Potter was forced to give his blood so the Dark Lord could get rid of his homunculus and gain a real, capable body, no matter how grotesque it looked. Long dramatic story short, Diggory was murdered, The Dark Lord is back and the general public thinks Potter's a loon.

"Now here's where it gets tricky. The goblet of fire was created by Merlin himself and no being, as far as the highly educated part of the magical world knows, can get past the enchantments to change the magical chemistry of the object. You know, bend the rules a bit. But that's what happened. The rules were bent, big time and it by Merlin caused quite an uproar. I later found out from my mother that Barty Crounch Jr. escaped Azkaban, how, I don't know, and polyjuiced himself to look like Alastor Moody, the appointed Defense against the Dark Arts professor for last year. In the end he was caught, and sent back to Azkaban. Within the hour he received the Dementors Kiss.

"This raises several question for me. Why exactly didn't the Minister let the press know that a mass murderer was on the loose, as he's so fond of causing mass hysteria, who or what bent the chemistry of the goblet of fire and why exactly has the Dark Lord _imperious_'ed my father, although I have my suspicions."

By this time, Loki was looking at Draco with great concern, "So you mean to tell me that a magical artifact created by one of the most famous Sorcerer Supremes of Midgard was altered at an subatomic level? Lovely, no Midgardian is capable of that, I assure you that Draco. I am well aware that this may sound a bit far fetched and terrifying, but it seems as though your Dark Lord has some sort of other worldly alliance. Possibly even with a Dark Elf or Jotunr."

"He is not my lord." Draco growled with impossible ferocity. Anger and pain showing blatantly in his steely grey eyes.

"My apologies, I...I should have chosen my wording a bit more carefully." Loki sounded genuinely sorry and his eyes reflected the emotion greatly as if he felt the anger and pain that Draco was slowly losing himself to.

"Okay. I guess. Shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me." Draco had the grace to look properly abashed and Tony's eyes widened minutely. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the team as it did Draco.

"Anyway, umm my father has been like this ever since the beginning of the summer. Yeah he...he beats mother and I and he..." Draco hated himself in this moment. '_Damn I should have never agreed. I should have just said no, I don't wanna' tell you everything, find out for yourself! "_He practices the more unsavory dark curses on us. But it isn't him. He's not like that! My dad...he loves us and he didn't wanna' follow the him. Abraxas made him!" Wiping the traitorous tears that dripped from his eyes Draco looked up and continued in that same defeated, broken tone, "Stay here. Like in my room here. No body has access even father. I think he knew what was going to happen before so he placed a hex around the door, preventing those with ill intent from entering. I know what it would mean if he found you guys, especially you Loki. He would be forced to tell The Dark Lord and it would all go down hill from there. As much as I hate to admit it...the wizarding world needs help. We need to be reformed and polished. And we need the help of certain others to help us. From this realm or not."

Draco looked around the room and met the eye of each Avenger.

"But first, we need to bring down the Dark Lord. Then we move on to Dumbledore."

"Why Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of a school?" Steve asked a bit perplexed as to why they would need to jeopardize the education of so many children.

"Well for starters, he has taken out over fie subjects from the Hogwarts core curriculum and has aided in the process to deem elemental and mage magic an illegal and dark practice. Then he took basic arithmetic and language arts classes from the electives. Did you know 70% wizards and witches raised in the magical world, that haven't taken arithmancy during their Hogwarts years don't have the faintest idea what multiplication and division is? Just like 80% have no idea of modern psychology or of the newest technological advancements in this day and age. Hell, they don't even know that non magical peoples have created weapons that have the capability to level the entirety of Magical Britain! The muggleborns are scoffed at when they explain the ideas of I-pods, I-pads, television, computers, even cell phones. They don't even bother to explain superheroes, let alone The Avengers. This is all because of the lack of current information circulating throughout the wizarding world. And it all stems from the lack of a proper education at Hogwarts.

"Then the barmy old bastard goes on about how the wizarding world should not hide from the muggle world. He fails to understand that humans fear what they do not understand, well a majority of them anyway. If they find out that there is a whole other world living parallel with theirs they're gonna' flip out! There isn't just Magical Britain, there's Magical _everywhere ._ The public just found out aliens are real, they can't handle another big blow for decades at least."

The Avengers sat, shocked at the information just allotted to them. Brains working in over drive, the room remained silent for quite sometime.

Then Steve spoke;

"Then I believe we are but a shade of grey in a black and white war."

* * *

Hey again! I apologize if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest of em'. I'm no longer using Word so I have no way to count the words, unless of course I actually _count_ them. I'm way too lazy so yeah... I hope you guys can see the more serious approach I'm now taking. Maybe this fic will turn out a bit angstier than I planned... I apologize for all mistakes made, I'm very bad at catching typos :/

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review!


End file.
